Dancing Through Life
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: Part of the oneshot tag game. Ten LillyJoe songficlets. Check to see if you're tagged next!


**Yay Emilie and her awesome ideas!**

**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

**Illogical Fanfics**

**XOXOtaira**

**Vrai Amour**

**luvschaylor4ever**

**pink.lemonade.89**

**--**

**So yeah. It's LillyJoe. Big surprise there. haha. oh, and some of the ways I used the songs... kinda unconventional. but whatever. haha. and and and! I'm way surprised with some of these songs, and some of the songs that didn't come up. like the fact that I have a massive amount of HSM and JB music, and none came up. oh well. I have too much music. I don't even listen to most of it any more. and too many sad-ish songs. at first, I was worried that this was going to turn, like, anti-Loe. I definitely twisted some songs... haha. h'okay, the long AN that is always expected is done! whoo!**

**--**

**1. Hate Me**

Blue October (Foiled)

Joe stared out the front windshield. She had just gotten out of the car. Correction. She had just stormed out of the car, slamming the door so hard he could still feel the reverberations. He had the car pulled over the side of the road, and had put the vehicle in park, but his hands were still clutching tightly to the steering wheel. His knuckles, turning a sickly white, stood out against the dark leather interior of the car.

He'd never touch the Hollywood life again. It wasn't worth it. This intense, unbearable pain. It was absolutely not worth it. He knew, from the second that she had gotten in the car, Lilly was not going to be in a compromising mood. He was right, of course. His attempted explanation had quickly escalated to Lilly yelling at the top of her lungs, and Joe remaining completely silent. Because, though she was saying some harsh things, Joe knew that every word coming out of her mouth was the total and complete truth. Her accusations, her assumptions… Everything.

And she hated him now. She hated him.

--

**2. Walk Away**

Kelly Clarkson (Breakaway)

"Nuh uh." Lilly raised an eyebrow, making quick eye contact with the pleading boy walking alongside her as she made her way down the crowded school hallway. "You missed out. I asked you if you wanted to, but you wouldn't give me a straight forward answer. Oliver's my partner now." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her best friend, who nodded at the two.

"C'mon, Lil, I wanna do this with you! Besides, you didn't tell me it was gonna be a fun project! I thought it was gonna be boring!"

Lilly laughed. "Yeah. Right. Thanks Joe. So, if it was boring, you wouldn't want to do it with your girlfriend? Thanks. Love you too."

"Not what I meant!"

--

**3. Find Yourself In You**

Everlife (Everlife)

Find Yourself In You – Everlife

Joe ran down the empty corridor, looking into each room as he passed by it. Mic check was in less than five minutes, but he had to find her. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell from the look on her face when she had arrived with Miley that morning that something was wrong.

He skidded to a halt, finally spotting who he had been looking for. "Lilly?"

Lilly turned around to face him, her cheeks streaked with tears, and a skateboard snapped in half lying by her feet. "Hi."

"Lilly, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

"C'mere." Joe reached out, wrapping his arms around the small, shaking girl. "Please don't change, Lilly. Just… Please don't."

--

**4. They Don't Want Music**

Black Eyed Peas (Monkey Business)

"How could they not like it?" Joe exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as the three boys walked out of the executive offices. "Those were totally our best songs!"

Kevin shrugged, laughing at his younger brother's frustration. "Whatever. That's just one audition, guys. Plenty more where that came from. Someone's gonna like us. Someone's gonna want to sign us."

"They better," Joe grumbled, but the buzzing of his cell phone interrupted his dissing of the record label. "Hey you!"

"Hey!" Lilly's cheerful voice came over the electronic. "So, how'd it go?"

"Uhm, yeah, about that… Not so much…" Joe replied, his demeanor darkening.

"Aw! Joe, I'm so sorry! But it's definitely gonna come together. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… It's just… Ooh! This is an SOS!" Joe continued to sing, and Lilly mocking winced on the other line, laughing.

"Uhm… suuure. I love you, but… later, Joe." She hung up, and he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it incredulously.

"What?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Even she didn't want to listen to it!" Joe huffed, shoving the phone back into his deep pants pocket. "Some girlfriend."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you still adore her."

Joe looked back up, a goofy smile crossing his face. "Well… yeah."

--

**5. Made **

Jamie Scott (Step Up)

Lilly pushed open the door to the Jonas residence, peeking her head in. "Hello? Anyone here?" She was greeted by silence, so she shrugged, opening the door fully and stepping into the house. She closed it behind her, cautiously walking into the house. "Guys? Mr. and Mrs. Jonas? Anyone?"

The house stayed quiet, and she figured that they were probably in the music room, unable to hear anything from the outside world. On her way to the room, she passed by Frankie's room, who had some techno-pop song blasting from the radio. He wasn't in the room, as she realized after poking her head in, but she couldn't help but stop her search for the boys for a moment, and take a quick dance break.

Limbs flailing, hair flying all over, Lilly danced, mouthing the lyrics to the well known song. She tossed her head back and forth, really getting into the song, when she was interrupted by a deep clearing of the throat. She turned, eyes widened, and was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend, framed by the bedroom door.

Joe smirked, obviously amused. "Well… That was certainly… Something."

--

**6. Surfin' USA**

Beach Boys

"I'm gonna teach you. Right now. Today."

"No."

"Heck yes! You may be a klutz to the max on land, but I swear, I am going to teach you to surf, even if it kills me."

"Which it might."

"I've considered that possibility. Come on, Joe! Just a few hours! It's fun!"

"Nuh uh. We have a concert tomorrow. I can't perform in a body cast."

"You won't! I promise! Plus… I got a new bathing suit. It's cute… and small."

"In that case… To the beach!"

--

**7. Don't Write Me Off**

Hugh Grant (Music and Lyrics)

"Lilly, please," Joe pleaded, banging feebly on the door that had been shut in his face only moments before. "Don't do this"

"Do what?" Lilly asked, cracking the door open an inch so that she could peek through and get a glimpse of the broken down Joe. He could see the obvious signs that she had been crying, and it killed him.

"Give me one more chance. I promise. I'll be better."

--

**8. Love Today**

Mika

"Hey guys!" Lilly exclaimed, grinning widely as she hopped into the limo.

"Someone's happy," Oliver muttered under his breath. Lilly ignored his sarcasm, her smile still present.

"Yeah, well, you know why." Miley nodded towards the blonde, who had just pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it, reading a text. She giggled, blushing lightly, and quickly typed in a response. She looked up after sending it to be greeted by the amused stares of her two best friends. "What?"

Miley shook her head, laughing. "Well, we all know what that means. Joe's home."

--

**9. If We Were a Movie**

Hannah Montana

Lilly sat in a tall abandoned director's chair, hugging her knees tightly to her as she watched Joe finish filming the scene. The second 'Cut!' was yelled, she hopped off the seat and ran over to him. "That was great!" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks," he replied, just as quietly. Lilly had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, but she still insisted on coming to every single day of filming, just to watch him.

He wouldn't admit it, but having her there with him was the greatest feeling ever. He wouldn't admit it, but Lilly on set was the biggest confidence boost ever. He wouldn't admit it, but he was falling, badly, for his best friend.

--

**10. Breakfast at Tiffany's**

Deep Blue Something

"Delivery!" Lilly giggled, wrapping her blanket tightly around her and shuffling over to unlock the front door.

"Hey sleepy head!" Joe exclaimed, stepping into the living room. "You don't look so good!"

"I don't feel so good either," Lilly replied hoarsely, interrupting herself for a moment to cough.

"Aw! Poor baby!" Joe wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly despite her contagiousness. "Well, I brought you a Sick Kit. Everything you need to get by."

He reached into the large brown paper bag he had with him, naming each thing as he pulled it from its holder. "Homemade chicken soup, my mom's of course, always exactly what the doctor ordered; chocolate, 'cause that always seems to solve girls' problems; fuzzy duck slippers, cause… I thought they looked cool… aaand…" He reached into the bag, pulling out a handful of DVDs. "All the Audrey Hepburn movies I could get my hands on. Funny Face, My Fair Lady, everything."

Lilly gave him a small, grateful smile. "You're something amazing, you know that?"

"Well," Joe replied, shrugging. "That's what they tell me." He grinned at her and, wrapping an arm around her shivering shoulders, led her back down to the couch. "Now let's get you well again."

--

**BONUS (I couldn't resist. we've got the Bonas Jonas, we might as well have the Bonus... Songfic Drabble Ficlet thing. haha. plus, when it came on, it just screamed cute romantic-ish LillyJoe scene. so yeah.)**

**11. I Sing For You**

Daniel Letterle (Camp)

Joe stared out over the water. His family's summer house was right on the ocean, and the back porch was the perfect place to sit and think. Life was crazy, there was no doubt about it. He wouldn't give it up for the world, but nonetheless, every once in a while, it was nice to get away. He even brought out his seldomly used guitar every once in a while, today being one of those rare occasions.

He ran his fingers absentmindedly over the strings, a sudden chorus of a spur of the moment song filling his head. His fingers immediately took their position in the correct chords, but he dropped his hand to his lap. He didn't want to be working right now. He just wanted to _be_. If Nick or Kevin found out he had thought of a possible song, they would be on him in a second, and be urging to hold a jam sesh, which would ultimately lead to the lack of quiet time Joe was so desperately looking for.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Joe turned, a grin breaking onto his face. "Hey you."

Lilly bit her lower lip, crossing the porch over to him and leaning down kissing him softly. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, I know…" Joe trailed off, leaning his head against Lilly's side. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She trailed her fingers lazily through his hair. "So what are you up to?"

Joe shrugged, the words 'nothing really' on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back, smiling up at her. Lilly. He always played for her. "A song. For you. Wanna hear?"

--

**Hope you guys liked! I've never done anything like that before, so... yeah. It was interesting for me... but I had fun! Reviews are pretty awesome, and girlies I tagged... go for it!**


End file.
